


A Failed Experiment

by Brona



Series: Don't Go Where I Can't Follow [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And it kind of belongs to my sorry 'Don't Go Where I Can't Follow', M/M, The former (former) Lancelot, This is part of the Harry Hart diary I want to write in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brona/pseuds/Brona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've ever wondered why Arthur called Lee Unwin a "failed experiment"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failed Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> First: English isn't my native language and I'm still practising to write in english. So please ignore the mistakes and don't judge me u_u  
> Second: I still don't get over the fact that Arthur called Lee Unwin a 'failed experiment' like he wasn't a human being.  
> Third: I'm on Tumblr and you can find me [here!](http://miss-bronte.tumblr.com/)

“I can’t do that,” he whispered and hid his face in his hands.  
“Sure, you can do that.”  
“No.”  
“Galahad -”  
“ _No._ I said no, Merlin. I can’t do that. I won’t do that.” His voice muffled behind his palms. “Just leave me alone.”  
“I’m sorry, but you know that you have no other choice. It’s an order from Arthur. I’m not just here to remind you of your duty. I’m also here as a _friend_ , Harry.”  
There was that soft tone in Merlin’s voice which reminded Harry that - yes, after all - he was truly his friend. His colleague. Maybe the only person left in this world who cared for him. Harry lowered his hands and looked at Merlin. His eyes were red and puffy and still wet with tears.

“I am thankful for that, I am,” he said, “but I can’t to that, Merlin. Lancelot … _William_ … We haven't even buried William yet and Arthur demands a membership proposal.” His voice broke at the last word.  
“I know you loved him, but -”  
“No, you don’t know how much I loved that man, Merlin,” Harry interrupted him harshly and tears fell down his face again. “I left my family for him. My daughters treat me like I’m dead, they won’t even talk to me on the phone. I was willing to give up everything for him. I did. For what?” He looked at his shaking hands. “For what.” A broken whisper.  
“Love,” Merlin said calmly and a heavy silence returned to the office.

After a while he continued: “William was one of us, Harry, and I think he would understand that we need to follow the traditions.”  
“He’s dead. Fuck the traditions. Fuck Arthur.” Their eyes met and Merlin saw all that pain and anger in that brown eyes that stared back at him. “Fuck the Kingsman,” Harry hissed. “I lost _my_ Lancelot and I don’t care for his replacement.”  
“You have every right to mourn the love of your life, Harry, but you know Arthur. He orders a nomination till Sunday.”  
Harry’s hand crawled further through his own hair, his fingernails scratching against his scalp; he needed to feel that pain to ignore the noise inside his head. “I don't have time for that. The funeral is on Saturday,” was the only thing he said, too tired to discuss any longer.

* * *

  
“I see that you’ve changed your mind,” Arthur said and lifted an eyebrow.  
“Obviously,” Harry answered tersely and remained on the threshold of the Kingsman office, his arms folded behind his back.  
“So, tell me, Galahad, who will be your nominee?”  
“A young soldier from Churchill Estate. His name his Lee Unwin.”  
“Please tell me you’re joking, Galahad. I don’t have any time for jokes like that.”  
“No, it’s not a joke. You wanted a candidate - here he is. I’m sure he will do his best and he's as much Kingsman material as any of the other boys and girls. If need be, count him as an experiment.”  
An experiment he wanted to fail. Because the sooner the boy failed , the sooner he could leave all that behind and turn back to his grief.

* * *

  
“You’ve grown quite fond of him, haven’t you?,” Merlin asked, his eyes focused on the clipboard.  
“He’s just an experiment.” Harry fell silent. Just speaking that one word was enough; the last thing he needed right now was a guilty conscience. But then Merlin glanced at Harry and they shared a little smile.

It started as an experiment. And only god knew how much he wanted to see that the boy would fail miserably. Just to escape the protracted process of finding a new Lancelot. But Merlin was right. The boy was much more than just an experiment, although he never would say something different in Arthur’s presence.

Lee was a feisty young lad who laughed too loud and told the worst jokes. And he was the first one who could make Harry Hart smile after the death of the former Lancelot and his secret lover. He was more than an experiment. Harry needed two months to recognise Lee Unwin’s pure heart and his indomitable will. And at this very moment he knew he had found the next Lancelot. The next Kingsman. A worthy successor.

He didn’t know that Lee Unwin would be the next person in his life he would lose.


End file.
